Romeo and Juliet
by Nick the tactician
Summary: Hello all you out there. This is my first story, so please review! Anyway this is a story of what would happen if the Fire Emblem characters did a school play of Romeo and Juliet. The result may suprise and alarm. WARNING: may contain explicit references
1. Prolouge: The play is announced

(muttering) Damn kids, disrespecting their betters, I don't know. 

Anyway since Hitnwey stole 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' I guess I'll have to make do with Romeo and Juliet. And Karel, you'd better be nice to me or I sure as hell will put you as Romeo.

Disclamer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or Shakespeare's works, if I did I wouldn't be here. I'd be in a mansion in the UK bathing in millions of shiny dollars.

-

_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes _

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; _

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows _

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife. _

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, _

_And the continuance of their parents' rage, _

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, _

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; _

_The which if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. _

"Boooooooooooooooring!" muttered Hector, "Why in Elimine's name do we have to do something that romantic? What about a murder mystery, or something?"

"I don't know" said Eliwood, "sound alright, I guess."

It was Wednesday, a wet boring Wednesday, the kind you only really hear about in books. Eliwood and Hector had been wondering around the school, looking for things to do. Suddenly, out of the blue, they had walked straight into Legault. He was engaged in conversation with Isadora, "You know, one of these days I really ought to show you my 'Macbeth'. Ahh, you two, you look like just the chaps we need for the school play. Report to the drama club after school."

"Yippe." Hector muttered darkly under his breath. The rest of the afternoon flew by, and soon it was after school. They made their ways to the drama club, Hector muttering darkly. Eliwood couldn't quite hear him, but when he friend sulk, he sulked like hell.

As they entered the cheap, cramped metallic monstrosity that was the Drama room, Legault approached them. "Well done, chaps, glad you could make. Just go and sit over there in that corner, and we should be starting soon."

As he said this he handed them each a large booklet, "These are your scripts. You will eat with them, you will sleep with them…" Lyn stifled a laugh, Florina turned a bright shade of red, and Sain looked a Legault in disgust, "If I say jump, you say how high…"

"Oh god, he's settled into one of his lectures again!" though Eliwood, "I hope Ninia turns up.". Legault settled to a conclusion "Anyway, this year's play is Shakespeare's fabulous work "Romeo and Juliet"! A master-piece in twelve senses! Karel, I don't know why you turned up, but stop frightening the littlies!" this last part he shouted at the sword master, who was doing something Eliwood couldn't see.

"Anyway. If we can just get going, Mathew I can see what your doing stop it, please…" the thief looked apologetic, and put the stolen copies of the script down. "…if you'll just read through it tonight, we can start rehearsals tomorrow." Hector groaned, they were in for a looooong ride.

-

Any-who, there it is. I need parts. If you have any ideas, please email me!

R&R Y'all!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again. I'm back and you can't get rid of meee! Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Matthew: Oh please.

Anyway this week is the first official chapter. With any luck I can give you a laugh. Thanks for those who wrote, thank you so very, very much, lots of grovelling to you, and to those who flamed; with the greatest respect: get stuffed, if you come back I'll set Karel on you.

Disclaimer: (Spanish accent) I don't own nothing. No Fire Emblem, No Shakespeare, no nothing!

-

Later that night.

Eliwood sighed as he lay on his bed. He done all his homework, he'd done all his chores, he'd walked the cat, given his horse her apples and it was still only 5:30! As he lay in a meditative state, thinking about Ninian, the phone rang.

His mum stuck her head round the corner, "Eli, it's for you."

Making his way downstairs, he wondered who it could be. Matthew would be out with Leila, Erk would be with Serra, Eghhhhh, and Hector, weeeell, he probably had arrangements of his own. He turned the corner, into the kitchen, and picked up the phone "Hello, Eliwood here."

"Eliwood." the voice on the phone boomed.

"Hey, Legault, what's the news?"

"Damn! Anyway, just wanted to let you know that you've been selected for the part of Romeo, a star-struck lover. You may also like to know who Juliet is." The last part he said tauntingly, begging Eliwood to ask.

"Who?" 'damn, I shouldn't of said that, it makes me sound eager' thought Eliwood

"Ninian! Any-who, must dash. Millions of audiences, only one me." He hung up.

Eliwood slowly put down the phone. 'it's a dream,' he thought 'no way can this be real'

-

Meanwhile in a bar on the other side of town, Matthew was making his way to the bar. Leila was waiting for him back at the table; with any like, this could be it! He could almost taste it he was this close.

"What's the most expensive thing you've got, mister?"

"That'd be the 'Death by Hangover', it's a local specialty, and will cost ya 'bout $50."

"Right then, we'll have two of them and a packet of peanuts please."

"No problems, mate, 'ave a good night." Came the tired reply of the barmen, in a voice that suggested if he said 'have a nice day' one more time, he'd scream. Matthew started to walk away.

"OY, mate, you 'aven't paid!"

"Sorry, forget my own head. Here's the money, keep the change."

"Ver' generous of you, sir."

"Not a problem." He tossed a small purse of coins into the man's outstretched hand, and walked to the table. The barmen picked up the coins and put them in an inner pocket. He couldn't quite explain why, but he felt a rush of air, and his apron seemed lighter.

'Probably my imagination. I'm getting to old fer this' he thought. Matthew returned to the table, and sprawled into a seat. "There's no helping some people" he muttered to Leila, who was bent over laughing.

-

"YMCA! It's fun to stay at the YMCA!" the mobile blared to life, vibrating rapidly and displaying many coloured lights. Lucius sighed, was there a more obvious ring tone? He picked it up.

"Hey there, Lucius here. What-so the word?"

"Lucius?"

"Speaking loud and clear, kemosabe."

"WTF?"

"I won't appreciate that kind of language on my phone bill. Now, who is this?"

"It's Raven." Lucius' features softened automatically.

"Hi Raven! How are you?"

"Not bad. Seriously though, what are your thoughts on this play thingy?"

"Oh, I thought I'd give it a go, do my bit for the boys."

"Riiiiiiight. Anyway, word on the underground says you're a favourite for the Nurse."

"Really? Wow! I've always wanted to play a female character."

"Umm, yeah, what ever. Anyway good to hear from ya. Bye."

"Byeeeee!" 'OMFG I SOUND LIKE I'M GAY, OMFG!' thought part of Lucius, the deep inner part which the rest of him hated and despised. The rest of him thought 'I really need to get a facial, all the stress is building up. Can't look young forever without taking special care!'

-

"Darling, I love you, I always have. From the first moment I saw you." The cinema was dark, the movie; an old romance. Not that Matthew and Leila cared. The popcorn lay at their feet, the movie long forgotten.

"Matthew, I…" Leila started, as he kissed her neck. But she never finished. Matthew finished her neck and pulled her into a long romantic kiss, his tongue was on fire.

"Ohhhhh, that's goooood" she groaned. 'cha-ching!' Matthew thought, 'jackpot!'

-

Karel lay, staring at the ceiling. Unusual for him. Usually by this time he'd be out, hitting people in bars and starting fights. No idea why he was here. From his belt came the sound of an awesome 'Prince' song:

You don't have to be rich to be my girl,  
you don't have to be cool to rule my world,  
Ain't no particular sign, I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time, and your

KISS!

"Karel. What?"

"It's, ehh, Isadora. Legault asked me to phone about the play?"

"Speak."

"You've, ehh, been, ehh, chosen to play Tybalt, a crazed swordsman, ehh. Is that all right?

"Good." And with that, he hung up.

"You know, Karel, if you just tried to be nice to people…" his sister began. She'd been standing at the door.

"Don't even start. I'm off to bed."

-

It was the next morning.

"Well that was…" started Matthew.

He lay, very still, staring at the ceiling. 'It had been quiet a night,' he thought. 'A woman was a work of art, which you had to treat right.' As if to ruin the silence with its vengeful ringing, his phone went off.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up" said Legault to himself at the other end.

"Hello, you've reached Matthew, master spy and god to women!"

"Matthew, its Legault."

"EEP! Err, sorry, you didn't hear that."

"Were the heck have you been? I've been trying to phone you all night!"

"Well…"

"I'm sure I really don't need to know. Anyway, you're in as Mercutio, Romeo's friend and companion." 'who's a nutter' he added in the privacy of his brain. "If you can drag yourself out of bed, there's a rehearsal at 10. If you can make it…"

-

**Note** This story is about a school play. For more about what happens at school, read Nightmare3's brilliant fic. 'Fire Emblem High'. **R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Wouldn't it be nice, if everyone was nice?

Karel: NO! (Starts randomly killing people)

Chapter two; Hurrah! With any luck I can give you a laugh. Thanks for those who wrote, any flamers; beware of Karel.

Karel: (is wearing choke-chain and leash) woof, woof!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own Fire Emblem, don't own Shakespeare. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

-

"Saturday. What the hell am I doing here on a Saturday?"

"The reason you are here, Mr Hector, is because I asked you to be here. If you want to be part of the play, you'll stay here, too." Legault turned to the rest of the group. "Well guys and dolls…"

"You called?" yelled the myrmidon, from somewhere up the back.

"Hahaha, very funny, you should go on Broadway. As I was about to say, today's the day you all find out who's got what part. Right, forward please, Isadora."

The young lady rushed forward, face flustered. "Umm, right. The Parts are as follows; please step forward as your name is called:

JULIET, daughter of Lord & Lady Capulet: Ninian

ROMEO, son of Lord & Lady Montague: Eliwood

TYBALT, cousin to Juliet: Karel

LORD & LADY CAPULET: Pent & Louise (from the twelfth form, who've kindly agreed to help us out)

LORD & LADY MONTAGUE: Hector & Fiora

NURSE, Juliet's nurse and friend since childhood: Lyn

MERCUTIO, friend to Romeo: Matthew

BENVOLIO, friend and cousin to Romeo: Raven

THE PRINCE OF VERONA, Prince Escalus: Kent

FRIAR LAWRENCE, a priest: Lucius

And finally; MONK, a messenger of Friar Lawrence, will be played by Nino.

All the rest of you will play various nobles, citizens, etc, where required. Are there any problems or questions?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Right. Good. Okay then, let's get started! I shall tell the story, coming to you in turn for your part."

-

The scene is fair Verona, in the fifteenth century. Two households, the Montague's and Capulet's, both alike in dignity, form quarrels from ancient grudges (Lets face it; they hate each others guts).

But from the loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows, do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is now the traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend!

On a warm summer's evening, the Capulet house was the brightest place in Verona. The walls of the ballroom were hung with silk tapestries, and candle-light from a dozen chandeliers threw rainbows upon the heads of the masked dancers as they twirled through the music and laughter that filled the air.

-

"Sounds like they're havin' a party!"

"Yes, Matthew, they are."

"What kind of party?"

"Ahh, I knew you weren't paying attention! It says it's a masked party, with lots of dancing. Now be quiet, you mischievous Puck!"

"Such language, and there are ladies present…"

-

To one side of the room, near a table of food and drink stands a young girl, Juliet, the fair daughter of Lord and Lady Capulet. She removes her mask and loosens her cascading hair, so that it hangs about her shoulders. Her face, flushed from the heat of the dance, is radiant, and her beauty, obvious to all who looked upon her. She seems unaware of her audience, for a few steps away, a young man stands gazing at her, captured by her beauty. He is Romeo, of the House Montague.

-

"Forward please, Eliwood. Eliwood! ELIWOOD!"

"What, oh, sorry, million miles away." The young lord mumbled apologetically.

"SIGH. Never work with animals and children…"

-

"Maaaahw…"

-

"ELIWOOD!"

"Sorry…"

-

"Surely I must be mistaken! Surely this nymph, this divine creature is not all which she seems! If I look a second time, surely I will find that her eyes are too close set, her nose too long or her mouth to wide! Such beauty is not possible! I must know more."

Moving slowly towards her, as if in a trance, he removes his mask, for to see her better – but the more he gazes upon her the more perfect she seems to him.

-

"Sound like anyone we know?"

"Matthew could you…"

"Yes, okay Eli, keep your hair on."

"Don't call me that…"

-

Without thinking, Romeo pushes his way towards her, until he finds himself at her side. Gently he takes her hand. Juliet turns her head, her soft brown eyes wide with surprise.

-

Okay, that marks the end of Chapter 2. Goodnight, all.

(STARTS WALKING AWAY)

What? Oh, okay.

(COMES BACK)

Ahem. Due to this program under-running, we are very much pleased and proud to present that famous comedy show, known too many: "Everybody loves Lucius!"

Lucius: I like me.

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


	4. Chapter 3

What's the zaniest comedy on air today?

Hector: Ahh, 'Today in Parliament'?

Hahahahaha

(SOUND OF GUNSHOT)

There will be no further interruptions.

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother, it's all so depressing. (SIGH.) I don't own Fire Emblem, or the works of Shakespeare. I'm flat broke.

-

WHERE WE LEFT OFF:

Without thinking, Romeo pushes his way towards her, until he finds himself at her side. Gently he takes her hand. Juliet turns her head, her soft brown eyes wide with surprise.

On the other side of the room, Tybalt, the fiery young nephew of Lord Capulet, recognises the young man, holding Juliet's hand, and strides angrily for the door (He is pretty damn peeved). As he reaches the door, however, his uncle catches him by the sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"To fetch my twin Wo Dao's…"

-

"WO DAO'S? YOUR SUPPOSE TO GET A RAPIER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Rapier's a sissy weapon."

"Yes, I will agree to that, but it's meant to be the sword of a gentleman."

"Hey Eli, would you ever think of Karel as a gentleman?"

"Not really, but stop calling me…"

"That's it, your both pwned…"

-

"… Lord Montague's son, Romeo, has dared to enter the house, and is fraternizing with Juliet!"

-

"Big word, did you look it up?"

"MATTHEW!"

-

"Leave him be!"

As we know, there was a terrible feud between the two houses, and the Prince of Verona; Prince Escalus, had forbidden anymore fighting between them, on pain of death.

"But tomorrow, Romeo will boast to his friends about how he danced at the Capulet's ball and escaped without notice! He will make us look like fools!"

"I hate the Montague's as deeply as you do, Tybalt. Our families have been at war with each other as long as any can remember – but the Prince's word is law in this city, and I have no desire to break it – understand? Now, if you cannot keep your temper like a man, go to your room and sulk like a boy!"

"I will go."

He glares across the room at Romeo

"You will pay for this, Montague! One day, I shall make you pay!"

-

Juliet glances at the young man beside her, at his spiky brown hair and piercingly blue eyes; filled with shyness and wonder. His mouth was curved in a half-smile, and though it made her blush to look, Juliet found that she could not take her eyes from his face, or her hand from his.

"My lady if my hand has offended yours by holding it, please forgive me."

-

"Eli, if your face gets any redder, you'll burn."

"Please… I…."

"Ahh, the joys of young love, right Leila?"

"Right."

-

"My hand is not offended, sir…"

-

"Umm," Ninian asked nervously, 'Did I, err, say that right?"

"Perfectly."

-

"… and nor am I"

Some power, nought knew what, had drawn them together like a moth to a flame. They kissed…

-

"Da da da daa, da da da daa."

"Matthew, shut up!"

"Pucker up, Eli!"

"MATTHEW!"

Eliwood and Ninian kissed. For them it felt the whole world was spinning. It lasted only for a moment. Ninian pushed away, murmuring something about it not being the time for that. Behind them, Legault, with the help of Isadora, was containing an uncontrollable Matthew, who was bent double in fits of hysterics, making "suggestive" motions.

-

Ahem. They kissed and the ballroom, the musicians and dancers seemed to fade, leaving them feeling as though they were the only two people in the world.

When their lips parted, Romeo looked at Juliet and thought, 'All those other times, when I thought I was in love, I was like a child playing a game. This time I truly am in love – I wonder, could she possibly feel the same?'

Before he could ask, a kindly lady, with a pleasant face, bustled up to them.

-

"Enter Lyndis, please. Oh and give Matthew a kick, would you?"

"With pleasure."

"Eep!"

-

"My lady, your mother is asking for you."

-

"I'm sorry Ninian; I know this is troublesome area for you, what with… Anyway, if there are any changes you want made…"

"No that's fine," she sniffed.

"Here, use my handkerchief."

"Always the chivalrous one, eh, Eli?"

"Matthew, I swear…"

-

Juliet frowned, shrugged helplessly at Romeo, then turned and walked away.

-

"All right, all right, I'll behave."

"GOOD!"

"But it seems to me, she's just playing hard to get!"

-

Romeo caught the woman by the arm.

"Do you know that lady?"

"Why, sir, she is Juliet, Lord and Lady Capulet's daughter. I've been her nurse since she was young. And I know who you are, too. Take my advice and leave this house, before there's trouble!"

-

THAT OUGHT TA DO IT

Now get the hell out of my house.


End file.
